pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
March 29, 2013 Patch Note (Asian Server)
Source: March 29, 2013 Patch Note 1.Sennenryu System (Available at Lv.60). You can summon dragons, produce silver, prestige and soul crystal, and inject memory into dragons. 2.New Crew Upgrade system (Available at Lv.60). Soul crystals are required to upgrade crew, whose stats and active skills will be improved. 3.New Devil Fruit system (Available at Lv.50). Special skill slot added, for crew’s Devil Fruit skills. Only one special skill allowed for each crew. 4.Crew Info Panel Optimized. Sub-tags added, showing crew’s basic and additional stats. Special skill added to Skill Panel. Basic stats display canceled in crew nurture, changed to four-dimension (Strength, Agility, Wisdom and Physical) 5.Auto-play for Marineford added. Monsters’ HP doubled. 6.Item Warlord Stone added (Available from Shop). Use to enable Warlord blessing and gain double Ladder points in 10 winning Ladder Fights, no point lose when defeated. 7.Ladder Fight season ranking rewards added. Rewards are sent according to your Ladder ranking at the end of each season, for details, please check rules. 8.Special item redeem like Devil Fruit available in Friends Fight’s Diamond Shop. 9.Event Panel optimized. 10.Crew Recruitment optimized. 10 Gold cost for recruiting in Journal canceled; Crew recruited in the Bar is directly activated in the Journal, but you will still need to recruit them in the Journal; you will be able to recruit in the Bar when you have full crew. 11.10 Trainings available in Quick Training 12.Daily Quest optimized (Available at Lv.60). Soul crystal added in Daily Quests rewards, available according to quality of the quest: Normal – Orange Soul Crystal*2, Excellent Orange Soul Crystal*5, Platinum Orange Soul Crystal*10, Red Soul Crystal*2, Legend Orange Soul Crystal*10, Red Soul Crystal*5, Epic - Orange Soul Crystal*10, Red Soul Crystal*10 13.World Boss White Beard optimized. Cost to clear White Beard CD changed to 2 Gold from 5. 14.Crew Inherit Function optimized. Inherit will no longer be limited. 15.New AB2 Crew: Shirahoshi 16.Modifications to skills:Endless Sky: Attack all enemy targets, causing 200% physical damage with Strength-based additional damage, reducing 70% physical and magical damage intake within 2 rounds. Warlord's Power: Increase 1% parry rate, each skill level increases 1% parry rate, lasts for 2 rounds. 17 ACTIVE & PASSIVE SKILL changes: *'Endless sky:' all attacking enemy target, causing 200% physical damage and additional damage values according to their own forces, and to make their own to reduce the physical and spell damage by 70% in 2 rounds. (NA-Damage Reduction Nerf)' *'Warlord's Power: Increases the skill users Block by 1% on activation. Each skill point adds 1% more block. Effect lasts for 2 rounds. *'Rampage:' reduce physical defense by 50% on activation, and increase their own physical attack by 60% of the reduced physical defense. the effect lasts for 2 rounds each skill point enhaces the physical attack increase by 10%. *'Stout:' Increase the Physical Defense by Strength * 0.5 per skill point. *'Grand Power:' increase HP by physique * 2 per skill point. *'Blood Surge:' When the HP is below 30% of the max HP, increase the Physical Attack by Strength * 0.5 per skill. *'Rapid Outburst:' Increase Speed by agility * 0.4 per skill point. *'Burst Assault:' Aura skill. Raise your side overall critical hit rate by 1%. One Skill Level up increases 1% critical hit. *'Moonwalk:' Increase dodge by 1% per skill point on activation. The boost effect lasts for 2 rounds. (Nerf on the Attack part) *'Focus'(Doctor): Increase the Magical Defense by wisdom value * 0.5 per skill point. Category:Updates not in Game321 yet